


Metacrisis: Jack

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if one Captain Jack Harkness had been responsible for the biological metacrisis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metacrisis: Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally what happened when someone wondered how different things would have been if it had been Jack who was locked in the TARDIS in 'Journey's End'... This is seriously just pure crack.

The door of the TARDIS slammed shut, leaving Jack inside and the Doctor, Rose and Donna on the Crucible with the Daleks.

Not that Jack really noticed. He kept hearing that heartbeat. He couldn’t figure out what it was exactly, or where it was coming from, but it annoyed him. And the TARDIS seemed to be burning. That couldn’t be good.

“Oh!” said Jack as he bumped into the Doctor’s spare hand. It seemed he’d found the source of the heartbeat. He reached out and touched the gold mist and the hand it surrounded.

Of course, Jack didn’t expect the hand to start growing an arm, chest and a whole body.

Jack, being Jack, wasn’t going to complain that the body happened to look exactly like the Doctor. Naked.

“You know you just grew out of a hand right?” Jack said to the body.

“Oh yes!”

“And that you’re naked!” Jack smirked.

“Oh yes! Enjoying the view Jack?” the new Doctor said with his own flirty smirk. One that looked distinctly like a Jack Harkness special…

Jack stared for a moment before he said, “You know, I think you’re going to do fine!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy, as the new Doctor had decided he was called, and Jack managed to fly the TARDIS back to the Crucible, where the Doctor was being supported by Rose and goaded by the Daleks.

As the Doctor and his ‘Children of Time’ watched, Jack and Randy managed to sort out the Dalek problem with minimal interruptions. Though at one stage the Doctor did ask Jack how he’d figured it all out.

Jack smugly replied, “I’m over 2000 years old Doc, I’ve got knowledge you’ve never even considered.”

If anyone had been paying the slightest bit of attention, they would have noticed the looks Rose threw at Randy and Jack. And they might have noticed the sexual current running from Jack and Randy towards each other and Rose.

As it was, the Doctor was too shocked to notice anything, Donna and Martha were trying to understand what had happened and Mickey was just disturbed by the idea of a Doctor with Jack’s obsession with sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jack and Randy had stopped the Daleks, everyone was herded back onto the TARDIS. With some help from Randy (and he’d never forget the Doctor’s face at the revelation of his name) and Jack they got to towing the Earth back to its correct spot in space.

With no words needing to be said, at some stage Jack and Randy had wandered off into the TARDIS with Rose between them.

Of course, the Doctor dropped off Sarah Jane, Martha and Mickey. He was proud of the man Mickey had become and knew Martha and Sarah Jane would continue to excel. He was surprised when Donna ran out as she said, “I need to check on Gramps and Mum. Come and pick me up in a few days.”

He nodded and wandered back inside, briefly wondering where Jack, Rose and his… clone (twin?) were. The Doctor figured they’d reappear soon, but he thought Rose and Jack might need a little bit of time.

With a glance at Jackie, the Doctor gulped and said, “To Bad Wolf Bay.”

Jackie said nothing, having guessed what the Doctor had planned and wondering when he’d realise it would never work. And she thought of Rose and smiled slightly. Rose always was a bit different; she’d be able to make the man, or men, in her life realise the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the depths of the TARDIS, in a room She seemed to have led them too (one Jack vaguely recognised as his, but with a much bigger bed), Randy, Rose and Jack were talking a bit.

“So you can’t die either?” Rose said to Jack, having made the decision to skip the small talk.

Jack looked surprised, “Either?”

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. “You didn’t think I escaped that with no consequence?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jack said, before he glanced over at Randy.

Randy, had watched them talk and calculated exactly how long he should wait before he tried to strip them both. He was 97.3 per cent sure he had Jack to thank for that urge. And his Time Lord side for knowing the answer was one minute, three seconds and…

There it was!

He jumped on the bed next to Rose and snogged her like his Time Lord self always wanted. Luckily he knew Jack also wanted to snog Rose. And him. Randy smirked as Rose recovered from her shock before a full second had passed and kissed him back.

Jack just stared as numerous fantasies (some over a millennium old) came to life before his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he stared, but it was long enough for Randy and Rose to both be naked from the waist up. He dropped his jacket on the floor, removed his shirt and slid up behind Rose to lay small kisses along her neck.

Breaking away from Randy, Rose turned her head to catch Jack in a kiss. The first they’d shared since the Game Station. And all she could think was she should have kissed Jack sooner.

Catching her breath, Rose watched as Jack and Randy kissed over her shoulder and realised she could watch that all day.

She tried to come up with something clever to say, but Rose admitted defeat as they stopped kissing each other and latched themselves onto either side of her neck and started leaving marks. It was made even more difficult when they removed her pants and theirs.

Rose found all she could say was “Guh!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they arrived at Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor was unable to find Rose, Jack and his… twin. He asked the TARDIS but she gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and promptly ignored him. He noticed Jackie watched him, with knowledge and sadness in her eyes and he wondered what he’d missed.

“You do realise she was never going to let you put her back here,” Jackie said to him.

Looking surprised, the Doctor asked, “How did she know I was even thinking about it?”

Jackie smiled in sympathy, or was that pity, at him as she said, “She spent so much time without you, that she realised exactly what you would do.”

“You’re not worried that I can’t find her?” the Doctor asked Jackie. Given how close she and Rose were, he was a bit surprised that Jackie hadn’t tried to strangle him.

“We said our goodbyes before she left the last time. I just wanted to make sure she found you, but she’s not meant to stay with me anymore. I’ve known that for a while,” Jackie explained.

The Doctor nodded, confused but not entirely surprised. He had often thought that if Rose made her way back to him, she’d never let him go. And to be honest, he didn’t really want to let her go. He looked at Jackie, who at times had been the mother he hadn’t seen in lifetimes, smiled and said, “Goodbye Jackie Tyler, I’m glad I met you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having set the TARDIS to send them back to their normal universe the Doctor looked around the empty Console room and realised he still had no idea where Rose, Jack and his twin were hiding. He really should do something about that. As he wandered down the nearest corridor he felt the TARDIS cross between universes and start to seal them off again. He felt his twin should have noticed that.

Of course, it was moments later that the TARDIS opened a door next to him and he realised his counterpart was probably having trouble sorting up from down right now.

And the Doctor could not blame him. At all.

His twin, Randy, he remembered, was naked. Randy knelt naked behind Rose, buried to the hilt inside her, while she was occupied sucking Jack’s cock.

“Uh, wha…?” the Doctor said, as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Randy stared down at Rose and her lips wrapped around Jack’s cock, before he looked at the Doctor, smirked and said, “Despite the fact you often try to act above it all, at the very least, I know this often crossed your mind.”

Jack managed to tear his eyes away from Rose and stare at Randy, actually shocked. The Doctor had considered this? He looked over at the Doctor and, instead of seeing the jealousy he expected, saw lust. He quirked an eyebrow, glanced down at Rose and then back at the Doctor and said, “Well, who would’ve guessed it. The Doctor is just as bad as the rest of us.”

Rose gave one last long suck to Jack’s cock, before she let it out of her mouth and glanced over her shoulder to the Doctor as Randy continued to thrust deep into her and said, “Doctor, you really should join us!”

Although the Doctor would deny it later, he was never exactly sure how he ended up naked.

More specifically, how he ended up naked, on his back, underneath Rose, cock buried deep inside her heat. Not that he was going to complain since he’d wanted to be there since sometime around ‘There’s me.’

Admittedly, when he’d had these thoughts of a naked Rose above him, lost in the sensations he caused her, it was rather rare (though, not unknown) to have Jack behind her, pushed deep inside her arse. Something he could feel through the thin membrane that divided his cock from Jack’s.

If the Doctor admitted it, beyond the feel of being inside Rose, he wasn’t sure what he found more of a turn on; the feel of Jack also moving inside Rose or watching his twin behind Jack. He could see the lust on Randy’s face and felt the effect of each of Randy’s thrusts into Jack, as it pushed Jack deeper into Rose and Rose further onto him.

Given the shock the Doctor was currently recovering from, he was rather glad he didn’t have to move much. Each thrust from Randy was moving Jack, in turn moving Rose and giving him the friction he needed to move towards orgasm. Realising that Rose might need a bit of help to fall over that edge, he started rubbing at her clit which caused her to gasp and her muscles to clench around him and Jack.

The clench of Rose’s muscles caused Jack to start thrusting harder into her and his own muscles to begin to constrict around Randy’s cock deep inside him. Between the feel of Jack squeezing him and the sight of the Time Lord beneath Rose rubbing at her clit, Randy started losing control and thrust harder and harder into Jack as he watched the effect go through Jack, who thrust harder into Rose, who in turn rode the Doctor harder.

From there it took only moments for Rose, the feel of Jack and the Doctor inside her and the friction on her clit, to fall over the edge into an intense orgasm. Once her inner muscles started constricting the Doctor came hard inside her, helped by the look on Jack’s face as Rose’s muscles tightened around his cock, which caused Jack to bite into her shoulder as his hips bucked hard and he came.

Randy watched the Doctor and Rose orgasm almost simultaneously and then felt Jack’s muscles tense around his cock and he was lost. He thrust hard into Jack, once, twice and followed them over the edge.

Rose collapsed to the side of the Doctor, Jack on his other side and Randy, having a choice fell beside Rose. They all lay there, as they attempted to catch their breath and worked up the courage to say something.

Jack was slightly surprised when it was Rose who broke the silence. The three men could hear the smile in her voice as she said, “So Doctor, turns out all you needed to make a move was a little bit of Jack in you.”

Jack, rather insulted, raised his head and said "What do you mean a little bit?"


End file.
